One Missed Call
by music4life38
Summary: In the months aproaching World War 2, Allison Smith meets Steve Rogers, a fellow wallflower. She gives him her phone number, but he never calls her. 73 years later, they meet again, both looking as if still in their 20s, though Steve apears to have had some sort of... growth spurt? Will they have a second chance at what could have been? Or will obstacles continue to keep them apart
1. Prolouge: A chance meeting at a party

I really don't want to be here. Parties aren't really my thing, but my friend Elizabeth convinced me to come to some get together. It was only because some guy she liked was there too. So the instant we got there she ditched me to go talk to him, leaving me alone in the corner with a lukewarm cup of punch in hand. I look all over the room, but I don't know anyone here. Of course New York's a big city, so it's not really like I know that many people compared to the huge population.

I'm not exactly attracting many people either. I'm not ugly, but plain. I have dirty blonde hair, and freckles everywhere. I'm kind of short, and curvy but skinny. The only interesting things about my looks are my eyes. One is green and the other is brown. The reason behind that is a completely different story though. And even my eyes aren't enough to get anyone's attention anyways.

I don't catch any attention. I don't have hordes of admirers or even an admirer for that matter. I'm just there.

It's then I notice someone looking at me. I look back and he quickly looks the other way, but sneaks glances back at me. He is rather short and quite skinny as well. The man has blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He appears to be by himself. I wonder if he came alone, or if he got ditched like me. I walk over to his side while he's not looking and then he glances over again and jumps when he sees me right next to him. "h-h-h-hi" he stutters, obviously one of those guys who can barely speak around girls.

"I'm Steve R-R-Rogers"

"My name is Allison Smith. I noticed you were looking my way."

He blushes tomato red at that "I was looking at your eyes...They're very beautiful"

I'm the one that blushes at that. People  
call my eyes weird, or interesting, but never beautiful. "Thank you" I mumble.

I talk with Steve for a while. He points over to his friend he came with, now part of Lizzie's fan club. He's a really nice; though it's obvious he's never had any experience with women. I wonder if he's ever dated anyone, but that wouldn't really be a good question to ask someone you just met. We talk about music, radio shows, and everything else. He's really shy (not that I'm not) but comes out of his shell a bit.

The night is coming to a close and I look across the room for Lizzie. "Shoot!" I shout.

I frantically search the room party. "Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot"

"What's wrong Allison?"

Steve frowns looking worried. "My friend Lizzie left without me. She was my ride home"

"Oh, I can just give you a ride, I was going to leave anyways."

"Really? Thanks!"

We walk down the street and I shiver in my short sleeved dress from the November air. "Here, why don't you wear my jacket" Steve asks and drapes his brown leather jacket over my shoulders before I can protest, but then I just stick my arms through and roll the long sleeves up so my hands stick out.

It's really comfy and smells like soap. He stops in front of a motorcycle and climbs on, handing me the spare helmet. I straddle my legs over the bike, put the helmet on, and wrap my arms around his waist with my face pressed against his back.

A few minutes later we pull up in front of my apartment building. Steve walks me up to my apartment door like a gentleman. I give him my phone number. "We should meet up again sometime." I say with a smile.

"Oh do you want your jacket back?" I say about to pull it off, but Steve stops me.

"No, I'll just get it back when we see each other next." He says grinning. I give him a quick kiss on the check and whisper goodnight before turning inside and shutting my door behind me.


	2. Chapter 1: Explainations and Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers, or I would be a much happier person, however I do one Allison Smith :D

**Chapter 1**

73 Years Later

I guess I should explain everything. Humans are born able to only use a small percentage of their actual brain capacity. I was born able to use the entire left side of my brain (my green eye) This gives me a few strange abilities. I can control space and time. I call myself a human TV remote. I can fast-forward, pause, and rewind, as well as what I call changing channels. I can think of a place and appear there as well as think of an item and have it appear in my hand.

These abilities have attracted the attention of many as you might guess. So I mostly kept that part of me a secret. But then when I graduated high school, I was recruited by a government agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. I've worked for them ever since.

Steve Rogers never did call me, and I've never seen him since that one night. I still wear his jacket all the time. Which I guess is a little sad considering I haven't spoken to him in seventy-three years.

I've dated other guys over the years, but I always found myself comparing them to Steve and it was weird.

I'm ninety-five now. By the way I still look like I'm twenty-two. I've stayed in the body of a twenty-two year old by using my rewind ability to keep myself from aging. I didn't want to grow old and I had no one holding me back from it.

Right now I'm preparing for a meeting, with Nick Fury, one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, about a new job proposal. I'm teaming up with a bunch of other "specially abled" people to protect the world and everything since there's a new villain amuck.

I put on a pair of jeans and a red scoop-neck t-shirt and Steve's jacket on top, with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows.

I'm shown to a room where the team that they call the Avengers. "Hi I'm Tony and you're beautiful" says the cocky billionaire, who I've seen on TV before, but seems exactly the same in person.

I roll my eyes. "Actually, I'm Allison"

The others introduce themselves. "Wait where's the Captain?" Tony asks.

"Oh there his is, Spangles come meet the new girl."

I turn around to meet the last of my teammates and look into a pair of very familiar blue eyes. "My jacket" he mumbles.

He is about a foot taller and much more muscular (not that it doesn't _totall_y work for him), but I know him. Steve Rogers. My shock turns to anger. "You bastard" I shout.

Even I'm surprised at my cursing. "It's been seventy-three years! And you never called! NOT ONCE"

I push him out of the way and stomp out of the room, wondering to myself how Steve still looks like he's in his twenties like me, and what steroids he's been taking to make himself look like that.

I run down the hall once I'm out of sight, and lock myself in the first room I come across. It's a small bathroom that doesn't look like anyone uses it. I sit on the edge of the small bathtub and let all my emotions come flooding out.

I'm sobbing and my eyes are probably red and puffy. I'm not one of those girls that somehow manage to look good no matter what. I can barely manage to look good when I just go out to dinner. So, I'm a pretty ugly crier.

I can't believe Steve's part of the team. He's been hanging around for all these years and never called me, not even to ask for his jacket back. I feel horrible. I guess once he got all his muscles or whatever he found better girls, prettier girls, than me. He could have called at least once though.

I feel my self-esteem drop to negative levels. A few minutes later someone knocks on the bathroom door. "Allison are you in here? Its Natasha."

Natasha is the only other girl on the team, so I guess the guys would have sent her to calm me down, frightened by my sudden burst of emotion. "Yeah, just give me a minute" I call back to her.

I turn and face myself in the mirror above the sink and flinch at my appearance. My mascara is dripping down my face and my skin is red and blotchy. My eyes are red, puffy, and still watery from my crying. All I can think is thank god for concealer.

I dab the magic make-up all over my face, and when I finally look somewhat presentable, I un-lock the bathroom door and step outside to find Natasha standing there. I look behind her in case the others, specifically Steve, are here too, but it's just the two of us. I relax a little bit. "Um, Allison, if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Steve?"

I think about not telling her, making it my personal secret, as my ego is wounded enough by Steve's behavior, but change my mind. I want to be friends with Natasha.

They want the whole team to stay in Stark Tower and for some reason; everyone has a roommate in the huge skyscraper, even though it has like a bajillion bedrooms. I don't want her to think that I see her as not privy to it because she's below me or something. It was just an almost date anyways. I sigh and know I look really awkward.

"Well, um, seventy three years ago I met Steve at a party. He was about a foot shorter and a pretty skinny guy, but it was Steve. We talked the whole party and he gave me a ride home. He was quite the gentleman. He walked me to my door, and gave me his jacket when I was cold."

I gesture to the light brown leather jacket I'm wearing. "I gave him a kiss on the cheek and my phone number and said to call me. He said he would and we could go on a date or something. He left and I haven't even spoken to him since a few minutes ago, though I figured he'd be dead by now." I shrug.

Natasha looks at me her mouth agape. "Well I know the first three years Steve joined the army and became a super soldier, which is why he's all muscular now and all. Then for the past seventy years he was frozen in a giant block of Antarctic ice, which is why he's still in his twenties. But how are you still the same age Allison?"

I'm confused. That means Steve only ignored me for three years, which is still totally offensive.

Another thought came to mind. That means he didn't live through the history and the developing technology, he just woke up and found iPhones and the internet were there. We'd been through wars, and terrorist attacks and assassinations and Steve had been asleep unaware of the world changing around us. Everyone we knew then is either dead or ancient by now, and they think he's dead probably. That's what I assumed about him, and I didn't even know about the iceberg incident. It must have been a shock to see someone he knew before, looking no different from the last time he saw me.

I remember Natasha beside me and pull myself out of my thoughts. "Oh I used my powers. I'm like what I call a human TV remote. I can pause, fast forward and rewind. I can teleport and items can materialize in my hands when I think intently about it. I rewinded my body, but not my mind. So I look like I'm twenty two when I'm ninety five. It's pretty cool. That's why I'm part of S.H.I.E.L.D in the first place." I grin at her.

Natasha smile back and says "That is pretty awesome. Well I guess we should head back now. Everyone's wondering what is going on except for Steve who looks like he's seen a ghost. He won't tell anyone how he knows you. He actually hasn't spoken yet. I think he's in a state of shock. Tony just keeps poking him in the shoulder and asking who you are."

"Alright. This is going to be awkward, but I better go face the music." I shrug and walk back to the room I fled earlier, Natasha behind me.

"Hey everyone. Sorry about earlier, I, um, had something to take care of."

Everyone turns to stare at me. Steve looks up at me and doesn't seem to believe that I'm really there. I look back at him and wish he would say something. Everyone looks back and forth between the two of us during our stare down before Steve averts his gaze and Tony jumps out in front of me. "Allison I think I speak for everyone here when I ask, what the f***k went down with you and Spangles?"


End file.
